chambarfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Syllabus
'Amuse Gueules' Cuisses de grenouilles $12 Drop line: * Barbecued frogs legs coated in bordelaise sauce served with avocado ranch and carrot/celery salad Ingredients * Frogs legs farm raised in Washington * Bordelaise sauce * Avocado ranch Garnished with micro chive * Carrot and celery salad with spring onions dressed with a sherry vinaigrette * Finished with sumac Allergy warning * Egg * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife Calamars Farcis $14 Drop line * Veal stuffed calamari on chilli aioli garnished with taro root chips and cilantro Ingredients: * Calamaris * Veal Stuffing * Chili aioli * Taro root chips * Cilantro stems Allergy warning * Egg Mise * Fork, Knife Sardines $11 Drop line * Cured sardines and chermoula on smoked paprika toast with tomato relish and chili creme fraiche . Ingredients * Smoked paprika sourdough * Cured sardines * Tomato relish * Chermoula * Chilli crème fraiche * Parsley (deep fried) Allergy warning * Gluten * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife Spiced Bar Nuts $5 Drop line * Chilli and maple spiced nuts Ingredients * Almonds, * Hazelnuts, * Pistachios, * Walnuts * Pecans Process: * First Roasted on high heat then tossed with maple, chilli, garlic, tajine spices, salt and pepper, and finally caramelized in the oven Allergy warning * Nuts Mise * None Mixed Olives $7 Drop line * Selection of olives and capers served with pistachio and black currants in a blend of chili and olive oil Ingredients * Olives (Castel de Trano- Italy and Black Morrocan) * Pistachio * Capers * Black currants * Chilli * Turmeric * Olive oil * Lemon juice * Oven dried molasses * Fennel seeds * Basil Allergy warning * Nuts Mise * Ramekin for pits Thon Frit $15 Drop line * Water chestnut crusted (Albacore) Tuna on chili aioli with tamarind paste, topped with jalapeno mint pistou, garnished with crispy mint and lime leaves. Ingredients * Water Chestnut flour crusted tuna belly(Albacore) * Jalapeno and Mint Pistou * Chili Aioli * Tamarind Paste * Bordelaise sauce * Fried curry, mint, and kafir lime leaves Allergy warning * Egg Mise * Fork and knife Fromages $23 Drop line * Cheese selection (describe by including type of cheese, milk and provenance) paired with spiced nuts, fruit mostarda and served with Lavash and fruit crisp Ingredients * 3 Cow cheese (hard, soft, blue) * 1 Goat cheese * 1 Ewe cheese * Seasonal fruit mostarda * Lavash (contains pecans) * Fruit seed crisp Allergy warning * Gluten * Dairy * Nuts Mise * Fork, Steak Knife Notes: The cheese selection may change daily, Description available on the kitchen white board. Selection of cured meats $24 Drop line * The selection of cured meats including: x, y,z, and chicken liver pate served with house made toasted sour dough. Ingredients * In house cured meats by Edward, always changing selection, * See white board for daily selections * Chicken liver pate tooped with: * Granny smith apple (julienne) and pork spices * Toasted sourdough with olive oil and vin cotto Allergy warning * Gluten * Dairy Mise * Fork, knife 'Petits Plats' Foie de Canard “Villa Lorraine”$19 Drop line * Foie gras terrine with truffled brioche French toast and port reduction. On the side a kriek granite to be used as a palate cleanser in between bites. Ingredients * Foie gras terrine "Villa Lorraine" (Ducks foie from "Brome Lake Ducks") * Truffled brioche French Toast * Spiced bread crumbs (Cinnamon, ginger, cloves, cardamon, white pepper, sugar) * Port reduction * Kreik granite Allergy warning * Gluten * Egg * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife Gazpacho de tomates vertes: Drop line: * Sapo Bravo Heirloom Tomatoes on green gazpacho served with oven dried proscuitto and baby green salad. Ingredients: * Heirloom tomatoes(from Sapo Bravo) seasonned with dried mint, Fennel, Basil and Tarragon. * Green Gazpacho * Prosciutto (oven dried) * Vin cotto * Baby mustard greens (Hannah Brook Farm) with basil, tarragon and extra virgin olive oil dressing Allergy warning: * Egg Mise: * Fork, Knife and spoon Notes: Can be made vegetarian (without the proscuitto) Cherry Salad $13 Drop line * "Okanagan cherry" salad mixed with "Hanna Brook greens", pistachios and basil pesto served on buttermilk and leek dressing garnished with torched Brioche Ingredients * Hannah Brook Farm mixed greens dressed in Pomegranate Vinaigrette * Okanagan cherries * Basil pistachio pesto * Spiced pistachio (same spices as nuts) * Torched Brioche * Butter milk dressing * Leek oil Allergy warning * Dairy * Nut * Gluten Mise * Fork, and Knife Fruits de Mer $18 (aka: Octopus salad) Drop line * Grilled octopus and scallop ceviche on compressed cucumber served with black garlic aioli and gochugari paste garnished with lotus root chips and pea shoots. Ingredients * Grilled octopus (Pacific) -First blanched then put in brine over night and then vaccumed cooked (sous-vide) for 10h * Scallop (Atlantic) ceviche * Black garlic aioli (Black garlic and nori paste) * Lotus root chips * Chopped beets and red onion * Gochugaru paste * Watercress * Pea shoots * Compressed cucumber ("cryovac" compression leaving cucumber more dense and appearing juicier) Allergy warning * Mise * Fork and knife Carpaccio d'Autruche $19 Drop line * Ostrich carpaccio served with Portobello mushroom and mushroom tapenade seasonned with a sesame port vinaigrette and garnished with salsify crisps Ingredients * Austrich Fan (New Zealand) -Freezed then sliced * Portobello mushroom marinated with chive, chervil and red onions * Portobello mushroom tapenade with ginger and five spice * Sesame port vinaigrette * Salsify crisps * Baby mustard greens Allergy warning * Mushroom Mise * Fork, and Knife * 'Mussels' Congolaise Mussels $27 Drop line *Salt Spring island Mussels steamed in coconut milk, chipotle and tomatoe broth, garnished with cilantro, served with a side of fries and Dijon mayo. Ingredients *Mussels (generaly from SSI- kitchen will inform if provenance is different) * Tomatoes * Coconut milk * Chipotle * Onion and garlic * Lemon/lime * Cumin * Coriander * Fennel seed * Black pepper * Side of fries and Dijon mayo Allergy warning * Egg Mise * Fork and Spoon Coquotte Mussels $29 Drop line *Salt Spring island Mussels steamed in a white wine, cream broth tossed with bacon lardon and served with fries and Dijon mayo Ingredients * White wine * Cream * Bacon lardon * Onions * Garlic * Coriander seed * Fennel seed * Black pepper * Parsley/green onion garnish * Side of fries and Dijon mayo Allergy warning * Egg * Dairy Mise * Fork, Spoon Vin Blanc Mussels $27 Drop line *Salt Spring island Mussels steamed in a white wine and butter broth with celery and leeks garnished with green onions and parsley served with a side of fries and Dijon mayo. Ingredients * White wine * Butter * Onion * Celery * Leeks * Garlic * Coriander seed * Fennel seed * Black pepper * Parsley/green onion garnish * Side of frites and Dijon mayo Allergy warning * Egg * Dairy Mise * Fork, Spoon 'Grosses Pieces' La Piece de Boeuf : 8 oz Brochette $35, 12 oz NY Strip $49 Drop line * Brochette or NY Striploin Steak(Rare to Well done) served with potato and herb croquettes, broccolini, grilled shallots and granished with Chimmi churri, sundried tomatoes and capers . Ingredients * Brochette (Manhattan) or * Striploin (New York) * Herb Croquettes * Chimmi churri * Broccolini * charred shallots * Pepper Jam Mayo * Sundried tomato jus (Pink and green peppercorns, fried garlic, capers and sundried tomatoes) * watercress Allergy warning * Dairy * Gluten Notes: * Brochette is cooked to medium rare to Medium as a standard. Please confirm with guests that this is acceptable with them before ringing it in. Mise * Fork, Steak Knife Canard et Gnocchi $34 Drop line * Spiced rubbed "Brome Lake Ducks" duck breast on herb goat cheese spread served with ricotta gnocchi and hazelnuts garnished with celery and apple julienne Ingredients * Duck breast (from Brome Lake Ducks) -rubbed with coriander, star anise, ginger, cinnamon, chili * Sauce Bigarade * Shaved apple (julienne) * Herb goats cheese with tarragon, parsley, black pepper * Ricotta Gnocchi * Celery * hazelnuts * Watermelon Radish * Fresh mustard greens * Arugula Allergy warning * Gluten * Nut * Dairy * Egg Notes: * Duck breast is cooked to medium rare as a standard. Please confirm with guests that this is acceptable with to them before ringing in. Mise * Fork, Steak Knife Tajine d’Agneau $29 Drop line * Braised Moroccan style Lamb shank and bok choy in his braising jus with figs accompanied by a couscous and raita Ingredients * Lamb shank (Australia) -Braised for 4hrs * Lamb Braising liquid (onion, garlic, ginger, coriander, fennel seed, chilli, honey, turmeric, cinnamon) * Chambar couscous (turmeric, mint, parsley, green onion, almonds, sunflower seeds, sultana raisins) * raita (olive oil, pomegranate molasses, coriander, lemon, ginger, chilli, salt) * Bok Choy * Cilantro * Figs * Cinnamon Allergy warning * Gluten * Nuts * Dairy Mise * Fork, Steak Knife, Soup Spoon Pastilla $21 Drop line * Pastilla (Yam, caramelised onions and almond wrapped in phyllo pastry) served with Du Puy lentils and marinated zucchini salad finished with orange blossom coulis Ingredients * Phyllo Pie stuffed with yams, spinach, caramelized onions, chickpeas, sugar & almonds * Orange blossom coulis * Raita * Marinated zucchini * Du Puy lentils * moroccan olives * parsley * radish * Babaganoosh * Za'atar, * cinnamon, * sugar, * Espelette. Allergy warning * Dairy * Gluten * Nuts Mise * Fork, Knife Fletan Aux Petits Pois $36 Drop line * Tajine spiced Haida gwaii halibut filet served on jalapeno pea puree with puffed wild rice, radicchio and golden beet salad finished with a light creamy fish broth Ingredients * Tajine spiced Halibut (Haida Gwaii) * Jalapeno pea puree * Puffed wild rice * Charred Leeks * Peas * Golden beets marinated in rice wine vinager * Radicchio * Cipollini onions (pickled in balsamic) * Broth Allergy warning * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife, spoon Saumon Sauvage $30 Drop line * Tajine spiced Sping salmon served on Ajo Blanco with rapini and Jalapeno, chorizo salad and paprika crisp Ingredients * Tagine spiced Spring salmon (from Salt Spring island) * Ajo Blanco * Rapini in molassis vinagrette * Pamploma chorizo (sliced and mixed with charred jalapeno and almonds) * Sultanas * Paprika sourdough crisp Allergy warning * Dairy * Gluten * Pork * Nuts Mise * Fork, Knife Gnocchi entree $18 Drop Line: * Ricotta Gnocchi on herb goat cheese spread with jammed tomatoes, green beans and micro greens Ingredients: * Ricotta Gnocchi * Herb goat cheese (Tarragon, parsley, black pepper) * Brown Butter * Jammed tomatoes * Green beans * Radish * Micro greens Allergy warning: * Dairy * Gluten * Egg 'Side Dishes' Pain Du Jour $8 Drop line * “xyz” bread with house churned butter Ingredients * Daily selection of sourdough bread, served with house churned butter Allergy warning * Gluten * Dairy Mise * Steak knife Side Salad $9 Drop line * Hannah Brook Farm greens with apple cider vinaigrette and a parmesan tuille Ingredients * Hannah Brook Farm greens containing over 40 different varieties of greens and flowers from farms in Burnaby and Maple Ridge * Apple cider dressing containing: apple cider vinegar, olive oil, salt, Dijon, honey, and lemon juice * Parmesan crisps Allergy warning * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife Poutine a la Belge $9 Drop line * Poutine a la belge with Roquefort cheese, peppercorn sauce and topped with green onions, parsley and vin cotto Ingredients * Hand cut french fries * Roquefort cheese * Green onion and parsley * vin cotto * Green and pink peppercorns * Peppercorn sauce * Green onion and parsley * Deep fried garlic * Chicken stock Notes: * Blue cheese can be substituted for applewood smoked cheddar Allergy warning * Dairy Mise ''' * Fork, knife Bread Roll $3 '''Drop line * Warm bread roll with smoked paprika butter Ingredients * Sourdough bread roll * Smoked paprika butter Allergy warning * Dairy Mise * Steak knife Pomme Frites $6 Drop line * Kenenbec pomme frites with a side of Dijon aioli. Ingredients * Hand cut Frites, seasoned with salt and paprika * Dijon mayo Allergy warning * Eggs Notes * BEEF FAT in fries * Not Vegetarian Mise * none